Hallelujah for Akatsuki
by CrimsonGear
Summary: As the lives of some the famed Akatsuki draw to a close, one word resonates within them, 'hallelujah'. drabble/song-fic type thing. Rated for light cursing.
1. Itachi: misjudged

Just a short drabble-type thing. The song is 'hallelujah' by Rufus Wainwright. Also this is my first song-fic, so reviews are much needed and appreciated.

_italics are the lyrics_

* * *

It had been a trap. How _easily_ they had been caught, it was ridiculous. What should have been a simple recon mission had swiftly turned into him getting captured, and with him being who he was – an impending execution. Yes, life was just _spiffing_.

_I heard there was a secret chord_

His years in the leaf had taught him to never give information – no matter what the enemy did to you. He would never relinquish the torment that was his knowledge, his secrets were going to die with him _goddamnit_!

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

He was tied to a thick metal pole with, strong, fairly thick, chakra restraining chains. Not that it mattered, he wasn't going to escape his fate, he'd done that for far to long, it was time for him to atone for his sins. _'Soon it will all be over.'_ He thought, as a sad smile formed on his lips.

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

He had learned the piano when he was a small child, he didn't do it as a hobby, more of a coping mechanism. His companions (hell, even his parents) always seemed baffled whenever he came back from a mission, never saying a word until after he'd played the piano for a while. Oddly, it was the same tune everytime.  
_  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

For some reason, his thoughts couldn't focus on the woman before him, listing his crimes so his demise could be officially recorded. They instead left him to ponder on how all the Kage of the leaf were connected, the first (who was the fifth's grandfather) and second were brothers, they had taught the third, and he in turn taught the fourth. Suddenly his eyes welled up, he missed the fourth Hokage so much.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

The well bosomed fifth Hokage stopped speaking, her speech done. He watched silently as she indicated for the armed ANBU to proceed with his execution. The old piano tune playing in his head. As the ANBU drew closer, he felt compelled to speak, after all, why not? He's going to die anyway. Itachi bowed his head, his eyes closed, and four words flowed from his tired soul. "Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah~"

* * *

I'm thinking of doing the whole song. A different verse each for some of the other akatsuki. Any thoughts?


	2. Deidara and Sasori: misguided

Hello again, I've renamed the chapters to the character it's centered on. This time it's a combo of Sasori and Deidara, so to avoid confusion, they take turns with a paragraph each.

A big thanks to **warrior371** who was the first to review!

* * *

Having lost his first partner, Leader-sama had replaced the snake-freak with some stupid blond. Did Kami-sama just _love_ torturing him? He knew better now, but on their first mission, many mistakes had been made – one such was confusing the brat's gender – though in his defence, Deidara made one hell of a pretty girl...

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

He knew he looked like a girl, but when people pointed it out, the blond simply forgot everything in favour of, "Get back here so I can _murder_ you!" Yes, subtle was defiantly not his strong point. As he chased the red-head who in his opinion was equally 'girly', the explosives expert found himself cursing his rotten luck that landed him in this stupid organisation.

_She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

One day the blond lost it, he screamed at the puppeteer in gibberish – only numerous curses and the word 'hair' were distinguishable. But even that was no help, as the brat whipped out a kunai and though Sasori didn't feel anything, a dull thunk told him the braid he had been growing since he left Suna, had been cut off. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and, without thinking, the wooden man slammed their lips together.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

It had been several months since his Dana had been killed, yet the blond knew he would never forgive. Even as the hoard of Konoha and suna nin closed in Deidara fought with all his might, "You'll never take me alive!" He screeched, but, alas, he was out of chakra and out of time. His vision blurred in and out of focus, and he was unable to detect the kunai that was flung toward him. As everything turned to white, he felt the need to thank the gods, '_What was that word? Oh yeah..._' As Deidara fell to the ground, a single word escaped his lips,"Hallelujah. "

* * *

I'd love to hear what you thought of it

And for anyone who's curious - up next: Kisame


	3. Kisame: misinformed

Woop! Two chapters in one day =) It's a little different from the previous two, but I'm happywith how it turned out.

Thanks again to **warrior371** for another review!

* * *

Being paired up with the Uchiha heir was very _mundane_, how could someone so seemingly cruel be so damned quiet? Not to mention the walls of the crappy hotels they stayed in were more interesting. Repetiveness was a bore, so he thought he'd go out, terrorise some villagers and then come back. '_Boy did that go tits-up_.' He thought as hunter-nin rose up around him.

_Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you_

Thinking about it, his life was probably duller before he joined the akatsuki. At least now he travelled, before, after he left the mist village, he lived in some run-down shack. All alone, with no-one to care if fell ill or even died. Then a ninja wearing a mask with only one eyehole offered him hope. He would never admit it aloud, but to him, that man was his saviour, the organisation were friends bordering on a disjointed family.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

The shark-man had been truly shocked when he found a crucifix on Itachi's bed-side table. But in a twisted way, it did make sense. He, just as everyone in the organisation were broken in some way, and because of this, they did whatever was necessary to achieve the akatsuki's goal. Sighing, Kisame raised a blood covered, blue skinned hand to his face. The other ninja were dead, Samehade had seen to that and though he could feel the sun beating down on him, Kisame could also feel coldness creeping along his body.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

God, he was screwed. The wound in his stomach was deep, not to mention causing him serious problems; his body felt like lead, his vision was blurred, yet there was no pain – only cold. Quietly, he acknowledged to himself that if he didn't get help soon, he'd die. _'Way to be optimistic.'_ He dully noted. With a loud groan, Kisame collapsed into a tree, sliding his back down it until he was slumped on the floor, his stomach still bleeding out, despite the blue hand attempting to stem the blood flow. Raising his head to the sky, Kisame glared through his heavy eyelids and proceeded to curse every god he had heard of, as his mind faded from the world into nothingness.

* * *

So? What did ya think?

Next chapter: Konan and Pein


End file.
